The forgotten
by Wildlife Lylac
Summary: Follow Hollyleaf as she goes to an adoption center as her family was murdered. {Human Warriors x Creepypasta crossover}
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Warriors and never will.**

Normal POV:

Orange, yellow, and red leafs fluttered to the ground as a crunching sound was heard from a distance. A pair of black and white high-top converse came in site, soon enough the figure was visible. The figure had black hair and green eyes, known as Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf's POV:

I decided to take a short walk because, well, my family is chaos.. I'll tell you about my self, I'm just an 'average' 17 year old girl. Nothing special about me, well much. About my family... I live with my Mom her name is Leafpool, my dad his name is Crowfeather, my two brothers Jayfeather and Lionblaze, and lastly my half-brother Breezepelt.

You might be asking why my half-brother lives with us, here's the story. My mom found out that my dad had slept with another woman named Nightcloud, though they never got a divorce. Nightcloud got pregnant and she died from child birth, that's where Breezepelt came in.

My mom and dad got back together, my dad didn't want to put Breezepelt for adoption, so we kept him. And that leads up to now.

Finally I decided to just go home, just waiting to see the chaos of my family, probably still arguing.

~ Time-skip ~

Yep, still arguing.. Well, I better go up to my room. I walked up the wooden stairs and headed down the long hallway until I reached a door painted a light green and a gold and black sign that read: HOLLYLEAF'S ROOM.

I reached for the silver door knob and opened the door, closing and it behind me. The room had black and white striped walls, a fairly large bed with dark green comforters. A white dresser next to my window which had draping black curtains. A T.V sat in the corner of my room hooked on the wall. And lastly, there where a few pictures of funny quotes hung on the wall, along with some pictures of me and my best friend Cinderheart.

I looked over to my black and white side table and opened the drawer to grab a zip-lock back of gummy bears. I grabbed one out of the bag and was about to place it in my mouth when my door burst open. I quickly shoved the gummy bear in my mouth and looked over to see who it was.

It was my best friend Cinderheart. Before I could say anything she plopped down on my bed and sobbed.

"Why are you crying?" I asked and brushed my hair to the side with my hand.

"The Walking Dead..." I heard her mumble from the pillow. I needed no explanation, she has done this plenty of times. Watch a sad episode of The Walking Dead and then go to my house, sob on my pillow and stay the night here.

"Shh..." I cooed softly. "We can watch some SpongeBob! That will cheer you up!" I exclaimed loudly and turned the T.V on and changed it to SpongeBob.

It was the episode where SpongeBob got fired from the KrustyCrab. I saw out of the corner of my eye Cinderheart lifted her head and sat up, watching the T.V.

**I'm very sorry for such a short chapter.. Should I continue? Let me know in reviews!**


	2. Morning

**I still don't own warriors!**

The black-haired female woke up from the light pouring in through the window. A light-browned haired figure slept on the other side of the bed. The television seemed to still be playing spongebob, but a different episode.

Hollyleaf sat up, careful to not wake up her friends sleeping posture. Her medium skin toned foot hit the hardwood floors on the ground, and pulled herself from the comforter.

She checked her silver and black decorated alarm clock on the bedside table, it seemed to say 11:36 A.M.. Although, she couldn't really tell from the morning glare her eyes possessed.

A gentle groan emitted from the comfy bed next to her, supposivly coming from Cinderheart. "What time is it..?" A gentle, yet medium voice came fromthe now awake figure.

Hollyleaf checked the alarm clock again, it now currently said 11:39 A.M.. "11:40." Came her reply to her best friend, who suprisingly was sitting up now.

The brown haired female gave a loudyawn out, yet seemed a bit surprised. "Its really that early?" Cinderheart muttered and lifted her weight up onto the sturdy flooring.

"Let's go get some breakfast.." Hollyleaf mumbled and started heading to the door, Cinderheart following closly behind.

As soon as the birch-wooded door opened, the smell of bacon filled the air. "Woo! Bacon!" Hollyleaf nearly screamed obnoxiously., running downstairs.

Cinderheart ran after her quickly as well.

Hollyleaf reached the bottom of the stairs, taking a right and meeting the kitchen. The sight of bacon on the stove made her squeal. It wasn't long until a voice spoke up.

"I see you girls are finnaly up!" Her mother chirped and smiled at the two. Crowfeather, who was sitting at the table, replayed with a simple 'meh'.

Breezepelt wandered down the stairs, giving a smalglare towards his sister and her friend.

Hollyleaf quickly took notice a gave a quiet sob. "C'mon! Why are you so grumpy?!" She cried in attempt to cheer her half sibling up.

It really didn't work, considering that he just walked right past her with a grunt of annoyance.

**I'm so sorry that its so short, I had to update this on my tablet...**


	3. Today

**YES, I'm back once again!**

A wide grin was plastered on Hollyleaf's face. Her spark green eyes sparkled in the dining room light. She was going to have a sister! Her mother has just announced her pregnancy. Jayfeather had walked in the room at that very moment.

"What about a sister?" He questioned, as if on cue her mother showed him the pregnancy stick. His eyes widened and he nearly dropped his plate.. Another sibling? I thought we had enough!

Hollyleaf was nearly screaming in joy at the thought of a sister, no more just brothers. She started to eat her breakfast of eggs and bacon, thinking about the pros and con's of having a sister.

Her thoughts where interrupted by Breezepelt when he walked in, with a scowl on his face. It seemed peaceful until he pulled out a knife, and started to grin. He lunged at her, her eyes wide as she barely dodged.

Holly's parents were screaming as they franticly dialed 911, Breezepelt scratched the blade of the knife across her neck, which she then passed out.

The last she saw was her parents getting murdered and the police opening the door.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Hollyleaf woke up the sound of a beeping noise. Her neck hurt and there seemed to be bandages around it. Her eyes stayed dim as she tried to figure out what went on.

A nurse walked in the room , holding a clipboard and smiling. "You're finally awake..." She sighed and sat down.

"W-Where are they..?" Holly whimpered quietly. "Who?" The nurse questioned, quite loudly at that. "My family!" Hollyleaf yelled .

.

.

.

.

"Oh... Them... Honey..." Silence engulfed the room. "They're dead..." She whispered looking down to the tiled floor.

"W-what?!" Her eyes were filled with tears as she sat up, only to wince in pain from the pressure.

*To be continued*


	4. The adoption center

**{Time skip to 3 months}**

"Hollyleaf..." The nurse started, then continued "I think its time that you go to a place where people can adopt you... You are completely healed and you can no longer live in this hospital.." The nurse finished as Hollyleaf's eyes widened slightly.

"B-But...-" She started but the nurse cut her off "No buts, you're going to an adoption center, the kids are nice there, I swear."

Hollyleaf sighed and muttered something like 'I'd better be off dead'.

**{Time skip again}**

Hollyleaf sighed and walked out of the car, grabbing her bags along with her. She waved goodbye to the nurse before walking towards the rather nice looking house, she could see children playing in the backyard that slightly peeked out from behind the house.

The young teenager approached the large place, only to be greeted by a quite nice looking young lady, she had grey hair, which to her seemed a little odd, and blue eyes. A few moments passed as the lady first decided to introduce herself "Hello.. You must be Hollyleaf, I'm Ferncloud." The lady smiled warmly which comforted Hollyleaf quite a bit.

"H-hello... Yep... that's me..." She said in a quiet tone, trying to make a good impression. Ferncloud opened the door and welcomed her in, she was quickly rushed to by three kids. Mutters could be heard like 'Is this the new girl', 'she looks kind of shy..', 'is she nice?'.

Hollyleaf growled slightly, "I'm not shy!" She snapped and hit one of the kids on the head, just enough to hurt him as he started crying. Ferncloud's mood quickly turned to anger as she dragged Hollyleaf up the stairs and shoved her in her now room.

She scowled and slid down the wall as the door slammed shut and the lock twisted. Hollyleaf noticed a sleeping form on the bed, a thought came to her head but she quickly shook it off. She got up and walked over to the now awake figure.

"Hello..." She quietly muttered and sat down on her bed. "Hello!" The figure grinned, "I'm Mousewhisker!" He exclaimed and waved. Hollyleaf smiled and waved back, "I'm Hollyleaf!"

She grinned and sat on his bed.

**Ik ik, I'm updating again soon, sorry for the short chapter.**


	5. so

should I continue? I don't know if i should.


	6. ideas?

ideas anyone? I'm stumped..


End file.
